


Secrets

by desireuse



Category: Karakuridouji Ultimo, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M, i know what y'all are thinking, just... just go with me, okay so, this can still be reader fic if you don't mind being called prue, this was meant to be reader fic but devolved into self-indulgent filth, this work is like SUPER au to both universes, wtf is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 02:39:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15547761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desireuse/pseuds/desireuse
Summary: Master Ciel Phantomhive has a new maid to play with.





	Secrets

A few years ago, the Master picked me up from the slave trade and trained me as a maid. He was kind, generous, and my co-workers are amazing! The head butler, Mister Sebastian Michaelis, never stops giving me a critical look, but that's okay, because he trusts me enough to bring the Master his breakfast!

This morning is no different, Earl Grey tea and some fluffy French thing that I've already forgotten how to pronounce. I balance the tray in one hand and knock in a way to let the Master know that it's me. We have a secret knock. I smile as I hear him bid be to come in and I open the door, stepping inside and closing it behind me. I turn to the Master, and even though he's only four years older than me, I find him handsome. I stare quite often, much to his embarrassment and Mister Michaelis' chagrin.

Curtseying in the best manner possible, I bid Master good morning and hurry to his side without a missed step, placing the tray carefully across his lap.

"How are you this morning, Prue?" The Master asks and a blush comes across my cheeks as he takes my hand. "I trust I didn't wear you out last night...?"

"I-I'm very well, Master." Prue was the name my Master gave to me when he bought me, as I could not even remember my own name. I felt a light tugging on my hand and with a check over my shoulder to be sure we were still alone, I seated myself beside Master and looked up at him. "Mister Michaelis will..."

"Hush, he has better things to do than catch a naughty maid." Master smirked at his comment before starting on his breakfast, leaving me a blushing mess beside him, fisting my skirts as I shifted my hips, staring at my lap. I heard a noise coming from Master and I quickly lifted my head to catch his gaze, it was piercing. "You're already ready for me, aren't you Prue...?" And before I could reply, I could feel his hand on my behind, giving it a firm squeeze and causing me to gasp a little. "...Well?"

"Y-yes, Master! V-v-very much so... I could barely sleep, anticipating this morning!" I started to pant a little, lurching my body toward Master. Out of the corner of my eye I watched him move aside his half-eaten breakfast and his hands grab my hips to pull me into his lap, our stomachs flush together. His lips were to my ear and I moaned as he spoke into it, huskily, "Well, then I must take care of my staff's needs, hmmm...?" I felt his hand trail up the underside of my skirt and up my bare leg, as I always went without undergarments these mornings, at Master's request. My breath hitched as Master's hand found what it was seeking and I keened softly, leaning our chests together as he gave my already hardening cock a few gentle strokes. "Ma... Masterrrrr... d-don't..."

"Hmmm...? Don't what?"

"T-tease me..."

"Oh, this is hardly teasing you, little Prue..." There was a growl in Master's voice that always makes my spine arch and with that bit of friction, I could feel his hardened cock standing underneath his pajamas. "Be a good boy and strip for me, mmm?"

He didn't need to ask me twice as I shifted back to make it easier to rid myself of my maid uniform. I don't know why Master had me don the women's uniform as opposed to the men's, I think I would have looked rather dapper! But this is Master, and I never say no to Master.

Once my dress and petticoat was gone and tossed aside, I noticed Master gesturing for me to come forward and come I did, reaching up with an excited sound to remove his clothes as well, pressing worshiping kisses upon his body whenever I revealed skin. Master is like God, I musn't squander what he gives me, including the vulnerbility of his own flesh. I revere it with my hands, give love to it with my lips until he's fully in the nude and I lift my head from the last kiss I give to his feet, eyes trained on the most precious area of worship on his body; His cock. Slowly, I work my way up, moving to kiss between his thighs, his sighs of pleasure urging me on as I slowly lick my way up to the head, closing my eyes when I feel his hand in my hair, pushing me gently forward. My Master is wonderful like that, always encouraging me.

I take a deep breath and close my eyes as take his whole cock into my mouth, already reverently sucking, my hands working Master's inner thighs, his moans and gasps of pleasure making my own cock twitch. With my eyes closed, I can sense every movement Master makes, the shifting of his legs around me, the toss and turn of his head, the fisting of the blankets, and more importantly, the way his entire body tightens before orgasm. I pull my swollen lips off of his cock and gaze up at him, panting. "A-are you ready for me, Master...?" I asked between my pants, my face brightening as he nodded his head, glancing down at me with a smirk.

My breath hitching, I quickly pulled myself up onto my Master's hips. I did all of the work, of course! I'm on his staff, and his trusted maid! It just simply wouldn't do for Master to have to work for his pleasure, and I am more than thrilled to give it to him! I snapped out of my reverie when a bottle of oil was thrown into my hands and I giggled sheepishly - oops! Can't very well play without preperation, can I? I unscrewed the cap and smoothed the oil into my right hand, reaching behind me and slowly sliding a digit inside of myself, closing my eyes with a breath as I arched my back, putting on a bit of a show for Master, as he loved watching me prepare myself for him. Once I became used to my one finger, I added a second, scissoring until I could add a third, whimpering and trembling slightly as I felt very full, then panting, I quickly removed my fingers and reached down to soak Master's cock in the oil, grinning adoringly at him as I slowly lowered myself onto it, the two of us making sweet music with our whimpers and soft cries as I seated myself and we became one.

Panting, i ran my hands along Master's chest, the two of us adjusting to each other, and I could feel myself being pulled close and my face being blessed with kisses everywhere managed and I giggled happily, returning the affection with a kiss to his lips, then he moved and my eyes rolled into the back of my head, a loud moan spilling out before I could dampen the sound. Master's quick shush made my cheeks redden with a sheepish blush and I nodded my head as we began moving together, our lips molded together to quiet our cries and moans as we pleasured each other in tandem, holding our best to stay quiet and not let Mister Michaelis or any of the other staff know what we were up to until the band in our bellies wound so tight that there was nothing to do but release them, I muffling my scream into a pillow from both the pleasure of our orgasm and the pain of the bite Master made into my shoulder to stifle his own sound.

Then, we both laid there underneath Master's fluffy comforter that he pulled around his both, lost in our little Heaven, my God and his faithful servant.


End file.
